The interstitial lung disease project seeks to uncover the genetic and environmental determinants of interstitial lung disease (ILD). Our ongoing effort to establish human disease/environmental exposure DNA collections, coupled with high-throughput resequencing, high-throughput genotyping, gene expression analysis by means of microarray, and Serial Analysis of Gene E Expression (SAGE) will allow us to explore relationships between specific environmental exposures and candidate susceptibility genes.